


By Any Other Name

by writingherhope



Category: NCIS
Genre: Before all hell broke loose with Sarah/Sahar, Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: Jack notices Phineas' mom calling Gibbs by a name she's rarely, if ever, heard anyone call him.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comment fic I posted in regards to a post responding to Gibbs telling Sarah she could call him Jethro. "Yuck" was the overall feeling and I figured Jack would have something to say about it. 
> 
> To be honest, it's probably only Slibbs, if you squint. I mean these mannerisms could just be how Jack is...but come on...Slibbs!

She opens the door, unannounced, expecting him to be downstairs bourbon in hand. Instead, as she walks into the dining room and sees him talking a woman she takes a step back. Jack realizes she doesn't even have a legitimate reason to be here except for just wanting to see him. She _had_ grabbed a random file from her desk, hoping when she got here she wouldn't need the distraction; that he would just pour her a glass and the silence would be comfortable. Seeing him with someone else takes her aback, making her question everything she thought was happening. Until she hears another voice and notices the boy from the photo he'd shown her. Grinning she clears her throat to announce her presence and continues walking toward them.

Gibbs pauses his sentence to watch her walk around the table to place her hand on his shoulder briefly. _Subtle._ Jack wonders, only slightly, after she lifts it and walks into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, why she felt the need to show a touch of ownership over him; that's not accurate nor like her. The little boy looks at her and smiles, looking from Gibbs to Jack.

"Jack, this is Phineas and his mom, Sarah."

Offering him a smile from her spot near the kitchen entry, "It's nice to meet you. Gibbs told me you won first place in the science fair, congratulations."

"Thanks!" His smile beams and Gibbs and Sarah laugh.

"Jethro is to credit for assisting him on that volcano. We're very grateful for his help when I have to work." The woman speaks for the first time since Jack walked in.

Gibbs notices Jack's eyebrow twitch slightly at the use of his name but she just smiles, "I'm sure _Jethro_ " she looks at him pointedly with a smirk, "enjoys the time spent with Phineas."

Gibbs resists the urge to roll his eyes at her, and grunts a non-committal sound in her direction. "Alright, Phineas, see ya t 'morrow night."

"See ya Jethro Gibbs."

"Thank you," she glances towards Jack, "Mr. Gibbs."

The door closing signals her smirk as she opens her mouth, "Jethro?"

"S 'my name." He walks toward her, "Never said ya couldn't use it." His hand lands on her shoulder as he says it, and lifts just as quickly.

She laughs, realizing then he noticed her subconscious act of "marking her territory", "Okay, _Jethro_." She winks, "Let's switch from coffee to bourbon then."

When she turns he is already walking down the stairs toward said bourbon so she follows to find him pouring two glasses.

"Jack." He says simply as he hands it to her.

She tilts it in his direction, "Jethro."

Grinning, they sip the caramel liquid in a comfortable silence; her file, upstairs, unneeded.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. I did sorta edit it a bit since transferring it over from tumblr, but nothing crazy. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
